


Haze

by KnifeofIce



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeofIce/pseuds/KnifeofIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>done for #oofuri_69min on twitter! Prompt was "Summer homework"!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haze

“Come on”

“No.”

“Please?” A small whine was starting to edge in.

“ _No_ ,” more firmly this time, hand tightening slightly on the pencil.

“But Captain, what if I can’t play because of this?” He almost sounded desperate. Almost.

“What part of ‘ _no_ ’ don’t you understand? Besides, you should’ve thought of that before the last weekend of summer break.”

Hanai defiantly kept his head down, focusing on the formulas in front of him, or trying to, anyway. The stifling summer heat and humidity were inescapable, nearly suffocating for how thick the air seemed. Not even the strongest fan in the house was doing much at this point. The past few days he was sure were a new record for heat index. Heat plus difficult math homework (he saved the hardest for last) plus a lazy teammate were doing wonders on his patience. Hanai had to remind himself he was doing this not only as a favor to Coach, but also as a favor to the team. No matter how good he was, Coach would never let Tajima play in the fall tournament if his grades weren’t up to snuff.

His pride though, saved him the distress of admitting to himself that he’d be fine if there wasn’t another reason for Tajima to be there;  if the shorter boy had come over for no reason at all, that Hanai would have been happy just to be in his presence.

Hanai could feel the disturbances in the air current as he assumed the other was getting back into a more productive seating arrangement, having failed to sway him. For a split second, he could feel his chest swell with pride at having resisted Tajima’s despairing attempts to get answers out of him.

“Azusa~ Will you help me if I give you a kiss?”

Hanai was sure he had misheard the other. His cheeks prickled and flared up immediately and he was suddenly very aware of the one foot radius around him. Was Tajima just teasing him? That thought ignited a smoldering embarrassment and annoyance that deflated him as he rubbed at the kerchief on his head. He turned to scold his teammate with a “What the hell are you talk—“

But he never got that far, and suddenly there was someone invading his personal space, warm flesh pressed against his lips. His protests died quickly—and before his brain could process what was happening, Tajima’s grinning face and freckled nose came into focus, not 5 inches away from his own.

It took Hanai a couple of tries to open his mouth and have anything come out, Tajima sitting back and waiting, wiping his forehead and stretching his arms behind his head.

“D-Did you just do that to get me to help you with homework?!” he blurted out finally.

 “Depends on how you wanna take it. ‘Yeah’ if you didn’t want me to do that.”

“And…the other option?” His throat was dry enough to stick, and he wasn’t sure where he got the courage to speak. In fact, he was sure his body was working on auto-pilot right now, he was still in such incredible disbelief.

“Well…” and an almost _devilish_ smile returned to his features, “if you won’t help me with my homework, I can at least distract you from yours.”

A pillow flew and Tajima, star of the team with reflexes like a cat, took it full in the face. With a small ‘ _oof_ ’ he pulled it down out of his face when suddenly, Hanai’s lips pressed to his own. It might have been the only time they’ve known each other that Hanai remembered in which Tajima had nothing to say when they parted.

“Don’t complain to me if Coach sits you when your homework’s not done,” he murmured, pressing his forehead against the smaller boy’s.

Tajima was resolved to finish the rest of his homework the next day, as he was certain nothing more would get done that day.


End file.
